1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image stabilization apparatus provided with a mechanism configured to correct image blur of an optical image formed by an image pickup optical system and an image pickup apparatus to which the image stabilization apparatus is applied.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, image pickup apparatuses are generally commercialized which are configured to sequentially photoelectrically convert an optical image formed by an image pickup optical system using an image pickup device or the like, store the image signal thereby acquired in a storage medium as image data (still image) or video data (movie) in a predetermined mode or transmit the acquired image signal to image display apparatus so as to be able to sequentially displayed.
As such type of image pickup apparatuses, conventionally, various types of image pickup apparatuses provided with an image stabilization apparatus configured so as to be able to correct so-called image blur caused by shake (e.g., so-called hand shake) of an image pickup apparatus or the like in which image pickup operation is in progress are disclosed and commercialized in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-26399 and Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-32543 or the like.
The image stabilization apparatus disclosed in above Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-26399 or the like adopts a configuration in which a support member configured to movably support a moving member that holds an optical system which is part of an image pickup optical system and drive means for moving the moving member are arranged in a region biased in one diameter direction centered on an optical axis of the image pickup optical system. Note that Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2010-26399 discloses a so-called lens shift type image stabilization apparatus in a mode in which image stabilization is performed by moving the optical lens which is part of the image pickup optical system within a plane orthogonal to the optical axis of the image pickup optical system.
The image stabilization apparatus disclosed in above Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-32543 or the like is configured to arrange components of drive means (coil, magnet, yoke) for driving the moving member with respect to the stationary member and part of a flexible printed circuit board that extends from the drive means in a space between the moving member and the stationary member. In this case, the above drive means are configured to be provided at respective positions of the image pickup device and the image pickup optical system opposite to each other across the optical axis. Note that above Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2012-32543 discloses the so-called sensor shift type image stabilization apparatus in the mode in which image stabilization is performed by moving the image pickup plane of the image pickup device within the plane orthogonal to the optical axis.